


happier

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Jealousy, Lowercase, M/M, Not Cheating, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, i wanted to vent, idk - Freeform, pov kunimi, pre breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: hinata, hinata, hinata.it's all akira seems to hear these days.





	happier

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was feeling bad and sad and angry and jealous so i wrote this lol as a vent fic

_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking  
I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_

 

 akira sees. akira sees the way tobio’s lips turn up at the sight of an orange-haired spiker (and maybe golden eyes and freckles too), the way his sets are better, the way he lights up and the way he seems so guilty and happy at the same time.

 he’s always been a silent observer, so he notices the way tobio seems to space out whenever he’s with him and yuutarou, when he gazes out the window and akira _swears_ there’s an orange light in his eyes, when he starts bringing hinata into conversation more and more.

_When the morning comes_  
_When we see what we've become_  
 _In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind_  
 _Not the fire that we've begun_

 

 akira usually wakes up first. akira usually wakes up first, and it’s no surprise to see him eating cereal, bleary-eyed, on the kitchen counter.

 however, today tobio’s in that position, scrolling through his phone while stuffing instant noodles into his mouth.

 akira thinks _cute_ before he can stop himself _(and he hates himself for it_ ).

 ‘morning,’ tobio garbles out, ‘sorry, i have to go practice with hinata.’

 akira nods mutely, and goes back to their shared bedroom.

 (sunday mornings _were_ for cuddling.)

 

 _Every argument, every word we can't take back_  
_'Cause with the all that has happened_  
 _I think that we both know the way that the story ends_

 

 when they argue, tobio’s always the one to storm out of the apartment (cause it helps him with his anger when he runs, he says) and akira usually goes to sleep cause it hurts less and he finds it easier to resolve problems when he’s refreshed. yuutarou does either, but mostly he just goes and hangs out with some friend until he’s calmer.

 ‘you’ve been spending too much time with hinata,’ akira states blandly, and sees tobio’s shoulders tense up.

 ‘so?’

 ‘tonight is movie night, remember?’

 tobio freezes from where he’s pulling on his shoes, then finished tying  his shoelaces. ‘just this once, okay?’ he sighs, ‘i’ll be back as soon as i can.’

 akira watches him go without a word.

 (tobio only arrives back at the end credits. akira and yuutarou don’t look at him as he mumbles out a ‘sorry’.)

 

 _When the evening falls_  
_And I'm left there with my thoughts_  
 _And the image of you being with someone else_  
 _Well, that's eating me up inside_

 

 at first it’s passed off as willingness to work together, awe of hinata and tobio to each other, and akira doesn’t pay much mind to it.

 then—it starts getting more obvious.

 ‘hinata likes that ice-cream too,’ tobio says simply, on one of their dates.

 ‘hinata wants some shoes, i’m gonna help him go get some,’ tobio says, leaving their apartment as soon as he’s arrived.

 ‘I’m gonna go practice with hinata.’

 ‘hinata’s fun to be around.’

 ‘Oh, nothing—just thinking of how to improve hinata’s spike.’

  _h_ _inata, hinata, hinata,_ akira thinks. he wonders if tobio realizes he’s doing it, but lately, it hurts more every time tobio talks about him.

 yuutarou looks at akira one evening, and the question is clear in his eyes. _t_ _obio?_

 ‘practice. with hinata,’ akira responds.

 yuutarou hums, and then, ‘it’s obvious he likes chibi-chan, huh?’

 akira stiffens. ‘yeah.’

 ‘are we gonna do anything about it?’

 akira shrugs.

 ‘seriously,’ yuutarou sounds helpless, and that’s what prompts akira to look at him, ‘It’s clear he likes chibi-chan, so shouldn’t we do anything about it?’

 ‘i don’t know,’ akira replies, monotone, ‘it’s his business.’

 ‘but we can’t hold him back,’ yuutarou says, voice frustrated.

 ‘we can’t just say “we know you like hinata, so we’re breaking up,” can we?’

 ‘no, but—‘

 ‘and do you want to lose tobio that easily?’ akira asks, voice rising slightly, ‘do you just want to let him go and make him forget about us?’

 ‘no!’

 akira looks directly at yuutarou, ‘then what? what do you want to do?’

 ‘i don’t know,’ yuutarou says, voice helpless and scared, ‘i want him to be happier, okay?’

 

 _But we run our course, we pretend that we're okay_  
_Now if we jump together at least we can swim_  
 _Far away from the wreck we made_

 

 tobio kisses him, and akira tries not to think that his kisses are—not as warm as they used to be. His lips taste orange. yuutarou hugs both of them on the way out to work. akira kisses tobio’s forehead as he sleeps.

 tobio kisses yuutarou, and akira thinks it’s distant. akira feels empty.

 yuutarou pretends everything’s fine, going about with their daily routine.

 ‘can you get groceries on the way home?’

 ‘sorry, i’m visiting hinata.’

 ‘oh okay. thanks anyways.’

 yuutarou sighs as he puts down his phone, and calls out, ‘i’m gonna get something from the store, okay?’

 akira just nods to himself.

 (they find a text message from tobio in the morning.

 _staying with hinata for the night,_ it reads. akira doesn’t bother replying.)

 

_Then only for a minute_   
_I want to change my mind_   
_'Cause this just don't feel right to me_

 akira thinks, whether they should break up with tobio, whether it’ll be better for all of if he does it. he’s not blind—even he can see the way hinata’s like an glowing bulb when he’s with tobio, how he once said, ‘as long as i’m here, you’re invincible,’ to tobio, the way tobio’s eyes had shined afterwards. he’s not stupid.

 but—he doesn’t want to let go. akira doesn’t like change, and this is already a big change that tobio’s fallen out of love with them and in with someone else.

 it feels wrong now, somehow, akira thinks, the way tobio touches them, the way he looks at them—it seems as if he’s lost a light in his eyes that akira never noticed until it was gone.

 (a light that only hinata can spark again.)

_I want to raise your spirits_  
_I want to see you smile but_  
 _Know that means I'll have to leave_

 

 yuutarou and akira are sitting on the bleachers, watching tobio play with Hinata. And tobio’s…happy. He’s in his element, he has a smile on his face, however slight, and akira knows that at some point he and yuutarou won’t be able to catch up anymore.

 Akira thinks he’s fallen behind years ago.

 ‘yuu, do you think…?’ akira lets himself trail off, but yuutarou knows what he means, knows that if they keep holding on for longer, it’s going to end worse than it already is.

_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_  
_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_  
 _Even though I might not like this_  
 _I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier_

 

‘tobio,’ akira calls, ‘we should talk.’

 

_So I'll go, I'll go  
I will go, go, go_

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave constructive criticism or point out any mistakes lol i wanted to get this done since im in the mood to write lol
> 
> my tumblr's ryneisaterriblefan yall


End file.
